


Human Machine (Connor - RK800 x Female!Reader)

by A_Raven



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Freeform, Game Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Lime, Other tags to be added, Pacifist Ending, Ralph is a Good Boy, Ralph is friend, Ralph is ur best friend by the end of this fic, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, Slow Burn, eventual lime, good ending, heart condition, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Raven/pseuds/A_Raven
Summary: You're younger sister to the Detroit Police Departments most annoying and rude detective, Gavin Reed. You both had hardships growing up, but were never close. After your own struggles he tried to be a good brother and help, wanting someone close in his life. But you have your own dreams and plans, firstly solving a case of deviants starting all across the city. Just like how he won't let anyone get in the way of his career, you won't let anyone get in your way of solving a case.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249549) by [1LittleWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LittleWolf/pseuds/1LittleWolf). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brother never gave you rest when it came to advancing his career. Only now was it becoming too much.

**November 6** **th** **, 2038**

**12:13 am**

It was gloomy in Detroit. Dark clouds across the skies of the city, more than just the smog and muck from the many factories clumped in the motor city. You had wanted to be sleeping at home trying to ignore what you could of your job for the night already, just a few more steps from home from dealing with not only a string of new cases that had come up quite recently. But also from dealing with the nuisance that was your older brother, though, no matter if you had fifty cases to deal with or zero, Gavin was never going to be easy to deal with.

Getting home was a chore, you only lived a few minutes away from the precinct, the walk always left you tired. More tired than you were already that is. With slumped shoulders, and everything feeling sore from being on your feet for what felt like nonstop the last week or so, you relished in the idea of crawling into bed to finally sleeping for the before duty called once again.

Walking into your home, you were met with silence, the room was dark. Only illuminated with a thin strip of light from the street lights on the road slipping through the crack of the closed window curtains next to your front door. Locking the door behind you and slipping off your windbreaker to hang it on the coat hanger by your door, you stumble through the dark, muscle memory of your home guiding you to your couch in the dark.

Waterlogged shoes squished under your every step, knowing you would hate yourself later for the mess you were trailing in, but did not care right now. The few steps before reaching the couch you kicked your work shoes off next to you and fumbled to lay on the couch.

Far too exhausted to even consider changing clothes or shower, your eyes slipped closed. A deep sigh escaping your chest as the time finally came to just relax and sleep. Melt away from the stress that was working as a detective in one of the highest crime rated cities in the country.

Your eyes snap open from your quick minute of slumber when you feel your phone start to vibrate and go off in your pocket. With a heavy groan you slumped yourself to sit up and shifted to pull the phone from your pocket. The harsh brightness nearly blinding you as you squint to see what was happening. In a manner of just a minute your older brother had sent you several texts. Each one detailing to you a new case that just came in, well, not a case for you two.

But he wanted you to be there to see the interrogation of a deviant android that has just arrived at the station. Saying that if the other investigators couldn’t get the info out of the tin can he wanted to talk to Fowler to see if you and him could team up to take the case. He worded it desperately, wanting your help to take over another case, insisting it would be good for both of your careers.

Running your hand over your tired face, hoping to wake the muscles up a bit you pushed yourself to your feet. You didn’t want to, but you were. With an annoyed look plastered over your features you forced your tired legs to start walking, going over and pulling your windbreaker back, grumbling at the effort it took to slip your soaked shoes back on your cold feet, then departed your home back towards the precinct.

You had just left and was already taking the ten minute walk back, hopefully the two minute nap could tide you over for however long the interrogation was going to take. In the time of walking into your home and now walking out of it, rain had already started to drizzle once again. Tired eyes training on the sidewalk, seeing the reflection bounce off the new forming puddles on the road. You find yourself hoping the other investigator Gavin was trying to fuck over wasn’t who you thought it was.

-

**12:37 am**

It was.

As you entered the building you could see around the corner Lieutenant Anderson entered the interrogation room. Gavin was waiting for you, leaning outside the door to the room where others could watch what was happening through the one way glass. His head lifted, it was obvious he was watching and waiting for you. His normal scowl softened to a smile, his hand came up to wave you over.

You began to head that way, though, feeling your eyes already getting heavy you chose your best option. A detour to get yourself a cup of coffee from the break room. You could see from the corner of your eye from your immediate right turn, Gavin’s face fell from the smile to almost stunned. The smirk coming to your lips with a soft chuckle to follow was unintentional, but the look on his face was almost priceless. Taking your time to get yourself the paper cup and fill it with one of the room temperature pots that was left probably from yesterday morning.

Normally you would just brew a new pot, but you knew Gavin was already upset that you both weren’t in there watching the interrogation yet. So the stale coffee would have to do, and with your current lack of rest, coffee was coffee. Nursing the cup of cold caffeine you finally stumbled your way out of the break room and towards Gavin.

“Took you long enough, (Y/N)! Common, Hanks already failing, gotta see how bad it goes if we want to get the case off his hands.” Gavin said, lightly taking hold of your arm and ushering you into the room.

“It’s almost like tomorrow was my day off and I was finally going to be able to sleep.” You hissed, holding your cup as steady as you could while being forced into the room.

Stumbling into the dimmer lit room, you both went quiet, so that you and the other officers in the room could listen to Anderson and the deviant across the barrier of glass. You and Gavin moved to the back corner of the room, the normal witness officers were in the room, as well as Chris. Plus one more body you don’t remember. Your eyes went to him for a moment, not recognizing him. Gavin leaned against the back wall while you lifted yourself to sit atop a table in the back. All other chairs in the room were taken, and you were barely able to hold your head up by this point.

Your brain was tired, and took you a minute to realize that he was an android. You blinked, continuing staring despite any manors you had. Indeed he was an android, lightly glowing upper arm band. From your position that was all you could really see other than the large print on the back of his rather nice suit that read 'ANDROID’. You tried to guess the model just from looking, but you didn’t recognize the look. 

You made a curious sound before turning your attention to the board of holographic information that barley stood out on the glass separating the brick interrogation room and the listening room. Reading through what info it had on the case, what evidence had been collected from the crime scene and the actions the officers on site assumed took place. 

A man named Carlos Ortiz was murdered by his own android in his own home was what you could get from what little information was on the screen currently, you could probably gather more from his file, but that was in the room itself, and you really did not care. This wasn’t your investigation. You were just here so Gavin wouldn’t have a fit about not being there for him later. It was only now that you began to actually take in what Anderson was saying to the android across the table from him.

“Why d’you kill him?” The question came from the Lieutenant, receiving no answer from the android.

“What happened before you took that knife?” The second question came. The android across from him didn’t appear to even move, let alone even consider responding. You could see Hank getting annoyed. Gavin stepped forward, the faintest hint of smugness in his eyes. You could tell your brother was hiding a smile, knowing that the Lieutenant wasn’t going to be able to crack this android.

You stayed seated atop the table, even pulling up your tired legs to sit cross legged and lean back against the wall. Drinking from your cup quietly and taking in the room. You mostly came due to worry if it was indeed Hank Anderson he was trying to steal a case from, knowing that you would need to keep your brother in check if things got out of hand.

“How long were you in the attic?”

Again no response came from the machine in any form. Hank was quiet, thinking over another question. “Why didn’t you try to run away?”

The older man snapped his fingers in front of the android, probably assuming it was ignoring him or couldn’t hear. Maybe defective in any way. But it didn’t seem that was the case. It just wasn’t talking. Hank was breaking. His hands slammed on the table, and he was getting pissed. “Say something, goddamnit!”

You looked to the deviant, seeing as it appeared to just remain still, no physical reactions whatsoever. You imagined it would be difficult to get information out of an android, especially one that’s gone deviant. You were familiar with androids, being the expert at the precinct you were normally assigned these cases, but you guessed Fowler was giving you a break since you had been on the job nonstop with these cases for almost two weeks now. 

But seeing as more deviants were becoming far more violent, you may have to forgo your day off tomorrow and come in anyway. You knew Hank, not well, but you knew him. He had a very open distaste for any android, so you were surprised that he had been given this case instead of Gavin. Though, Gavin didn’t like androids any more than Hank did. 

Your leg began to bounce lightly, arm resting on your still leg holding your cup of coffee to your lips, eyes trained on Hank as he stood up, exclaiming how he was done and walked out. Deep in your thought you failed to feel the eyes watching you, the android in the room was looking at you. He was just as curious to who you were, scanning you over he could get the information he needed. 

A detective as well, the DPD’s leading investigator when it came to android cases. You had a masters in bioengineering, plus a few classes extra, having pulled out of college mid last fall. This made the android curious, on your record it stated that you had suddenly pulled yourself from the college courses, from the looks of it you were trying to get the right education to become an engineer at Cyberlife. So what were you doing running cases here?

_Why did he care?_

The android continued to look at you even past his scanning, finding himself drawn to the curious events from your past, the trail of breadcrumbs left behind. When he tried to look up your file to get more info, he found it was locked from a file protection wall the federal government used to secure classified information. He blinked when your head turned to him, your brow raising in confusion before a tired smile pulled at your lips. Your free hand came up and gave a half wave to the android, throwing your legs down over the side of the table you hopped off and walked over. 

You were short, definitely nearing five foot tall if you had to round down the number, so you had to look up to the android when you were near him. You were quiet for a moment, his eyes watching as yours trailed to his suit. Reading his model before looking at him. Your hand came out to shake his.

“I don’t believe we’ve met-” You started before your hand was pushed aside, your eyes coming to an annoyed glare to your brother who had swept it away before the android could shake it. 

“That’s a good thing, you don’t need to be involved with more plastic pricks than you need to be.” Gavin huffed, his normal asshole attitude shining bright. 

The door opened to the room you were in and Anderson made his way inside, seeing the android and Gavin having a one sided stare down but not seeming to give a shit as he went to sit by the other cops studying the screen of information. Your glare returned to Gavin, your still slightly outstretched arm came back to elbow Gavin in the side. The man hissed in slight pain, his head turning from his android hate fueled snarl, to a raised brow down to you. 

“Plastic or not, learn some fucking manors.” Your hand came back out for the android to shake. “I’m Detective (F/N) Reed, and this is the older prick, but you can call him Gavin.”

The android seemed a bit stunned, well, as stunned one could be without any outward physical change in emotion. Simply standing and looking at you, the LED on the side of his head shifting from blue to yellow. The yellow light circled a few times before turning to blue. Probably trying to understand a human being anything but an asshole for once, if you had to guess. 

His hand came out to meet yours in a firm handshake. “Hello, I’m Connor. The android sent by Cyberlife to assist Lieutenant Anderson in the investigations involving deviants.”

The android must have been new, because you didn’t recognize the model. His facial features were also more defined and human looking than most androids you had come across, the synthetic skin looking like it had detailed pores and wrinkles on his face. His voice was less human than other androids though, or maybe it was just the way he was talking. Calculated, precise, like he was reading from a generated script. 

He was just as handsome as ever other android, if not more appealing. Androids were built with attraction in mind. Soft features usually, but this android had a sharper jawline, his eyes colder, and hair more formally sculpted atop his head. Very professional looking, reminding you somewhat of the androids made to be in armed forces, where they still had a charm to them, but also needed to have an appearance that could be intimidating for their line of work. You were impressed, if this was a piece of Cyberlife’s latest work, you could see where they had been improving immensely and keeping to details for each job. 

“Hu, can’t imagine Hank was too thrilled to learn that.” You muse, another smirk tugging on your lips. 

“He was not, at least, not until I bought him an alcoholic beverage.” Connor stated, his hands coming to rest behind him, gaze still locked onto you. 

You took the last sip of your coffee before crunching the paper cup in your hand and tossing it to a nearby small trash in the corner of the room. “I suppose that’s one way to get on an alcoholic's good side.”

“Fuck off.” Hank grumbled, turning his head just enough to give you a look. He shook his head, looking back to the android in the other room. “Where wastin’ our time interrogating a machine, we’re gettin’ nothing out of it!”

You were tugged to the back corner of the room by our brother, he just wanted you away from the android. Never understanding your content for them. Though in actuality you didn’t really have an opinion one way or another, you did think they were interesting, that having been why you had gone to school to work at Cyberlife in the first place. But, truly you didn't care one way or another.

Looking at Gavin you could see a rather ugly smug smile come across his face. You could tell he was planning to say something stupid and rude. That was the biggest problem with your older brother. He was nice to you, and that was great and all, but the way he treated other people made you sick to your stomach. 

He had no regard for anyone's feelings, especially if they were in the Detective field. His goal was to climb to the top of his field, and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way. His only exceptions were people he tolerated. Say you or Chris. But anyone else was on his radar to be ground under his heel, leverage to get himself higher in his career. 

You despised this about him. It only reminded you of your own upbringing with him. 

“‘Could always try roughing it up a little.” His smirk grew, eyebrow raising as if proud of the idea of hitting an android. “After all, it’s not human.”

You groaned and grabbed the bridge of your nose. “Just like when you hit your computer when the internet is out, hitting something won’t make it work dumbass.”

“I agree.” Connor’s voice came. “Androids don’t feel pain. You would only damage it, and that wouldn’t make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when under stressful situations. ”

Your older sibling only looked down to you annoyed, eyes growing more frustrated and annoyed when his gaze went over to the android. 

“Well alright Smart-ass, what should we do then?” Gavin’s question came sounding hypothetical, not expecting the android to come back with a genuine plan. 

“I could try questioning it.” Conner offered. 

Your brother laughed, a laugh so nasty sounding you rolled your eyes, tempted to leave then and there if it wasn’t for Anderson interjecting. 

“What do we have to lose?” The older man sighed, defeat and exhaustion slurred together in his voice. His hand came up to wave the android to go, like trying to shoo a dog to go outside. “Go ahead, the suspects all yours.” 

You decided to stay to watch this, arms crossing as you leaned against the table behind you. Whether this android did good or bad you knew Gavin would be pissed with him. 

The android made his way into the interrogation room, standing over the deviant, waiting before he walked over to the file laying on the table and looked in it. He looked over it quickly before closing it and moving to sit in the metal chair across the table from the broken android. It was still quiet in the other room, Connor silently looking over the deviant. It felt like an eternity before the interrogation started and any words were spoken.

“I detect an instability in your program.” Conner began, his voice firm now, much colder than when speaking to you. “It can trigger an unpleasant feeling like fear in humans.”

This information didn't seem to waver the other android. Still remaining silent and his gaze fixed on the table his hands were cuffed down to. 

“You’re damaged. Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?”

The android shifted slightly, but remained how he was. 

“You’re accused of murder. You know you’re not allowed to endanger human life under any circumstances. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

This has less of an effect, the deviant still unwavering in his resolve. 

“If you won’t talk, I’m going to have to probe your memory-” 

The words were barely out of Connors mouth before the deviants head rose in what you could only describe as panic. Eyes wide as he exclaimed no. A sudden begging like plea for Connor not to do that. Your brows raise in surprise as you straightened, walking over besides Anderson and leaning over the control table, careful not to jostle any buttons or switches. This was just getting interesting. 

“What-... What are they going to do to me?” The darker skin android asked. You could now get a good look at him, waking up a bit from your previous near nap in the back of the room and closer. His arms were beaten, a long gash on his right forearm, and his left had the familiar look of cigarette burn marks across it. His clothing and face were stained with dried crimson. Squinting you could see that his face also appeared damaged, a dent from a blunt object, and open ‘pores’ in what you could only assume other abuse done over months of Carlos owning the android. “They’re going to destroy me, aren't they?”

The fear that coated those words, made your heart pain in what almost felt like guilt. You felt responsible, like you should have somehow found out about the abuse this android went through and had him taken away, put a suspension on Carlos from owning an android for a while. Or better yet, send the fucker to jail for doing Red Ice.

“They’re going to disassemble you to look for problems in your bio components. They have no choice if they want to understand what happened.” Connors reply came harshly, though he was very correct, which didn’t ease the growing feeling of guilt bubbling up inside you. Why was an android having this effect on you? Your brows furrow, eyes concentrating on the deviant. 

“Why did you tell them you found me?” Hurt and pain laced over the question to Connor. “Why couldn’t you have left me there?”

Another blunt response came from the suited android. “I was programmed to hunt deviants like you. I just accomplished my mission.”

The deviant was silent, thinking, his eyes darting in panic, looking from the ground back to Connor. “I don’t want to die.”

The next words the android detective spoke surprised you. Softer in tone and his facial expression seemed more sincere.

“Then talk to me.” 

The deviant stuttered over his words, similar to other cases where humans were too afraid to admit what they had done. Remembering details in their head to try and relay but never able to come to terms with what happened. Fear of punishment, fear of the truth. You had never seen these emotions shown through androids, you had never seen anything but artificial and forced smiles from androids before. 

This... This was very new. You pulled a journal from inside your windbreaker and flipped it open to a page that already had some scribbles about deviancy, and began to write down your findings about this deviant. It would be helpful in any future cases, hopefully not homicidal next. The room had been quiet for a moment, so when Connor spoke up in a louder tone it caused you to blink up from your journal.

“You’re a machine, you were designed to obey, so obey!” His eyes were stern, almost angry with how his teeth were gritted. “Tell me what happened.”

In curiosity, you flipped a few pages ahead, keeping your finger in the last one about deviants, and began a new one on Connor. He was different, and you felt a need to know what made him tick as well. Connor calmed, anger now out of his voice as he now tried to reason with the deviant. Telling the deviant Connor was not one to judge him, and that he only wanted to help, but the deviant had to talk to him if he wanted that help. This made the deviant seem to calm, eyes trained back on the table as Connor continued his now gentle talk to the criminal android. Then it came. 

“He tortured me every day… I did whatever he told me, but there was always something wrong… “ 

You flipped back to your deviant page and began to jot down the confession, word for word. Assuming that it would help in the future. Who knew? It didn’t hurt to have. He went on, explaining how Carlos had taken a bat and began to beat him, how that he suddenly felt scared of dying from this. So he fought back. 

“He used to beat me every day and I never said a thing… But one day I realized, it wasn't fair! I felt anger, hatred, and then I knew what I had to do.” These words hit home, a sigh coming from you as you straightened and crossed your arms, slipping your journal back into your jacket pocket. 

Taking a look over to Hank, seeing a smile from the old man. You might even say he was impressed, that was impressive in itself, to get the old lieutenant to smile in any way. It wasn’t long before the interrogation was wrapped up, Connor standing from the table and declaring he was finished up. With the investigation finished the room cleared and you each made your way over to the bricked room to move the suspect to the holding cell until Cyberlife came to collect him.

You beside Gavin and Chris walked in first, with Gavin’s orders Chris walked forward to move it to its cell. When Chris moved to stand the android up it freaked out, demanding to be left alone, jerking away from Chris with sudden panicked movements. 

“Hey, let it breath.” You say, glaring to Gavin who was telling Chris to get it over with and move the suspect. 

“It needs to listen and get the fuck going. Chris move it now.” Gavin said more sternly, Chris obliged, trying to grab at him again. The android began to freak out more.

“You shouldn’t touch it, it will self-destruct if it feels threatened.” Conner said, agreeing with your previous statement to let the android be. 

Gavin turned to the android detective harshly. “Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin’ android is gonna tell me what to do.” Chris continued to struggle with the android, you looked to Connor whose brows furrowed with frustration to Gavin’s arrogance. 

“You don’t understand. If it self-destructs, we won’t get anything out of it!” Connor objected. Gavin sneered, not even bothering to look his way. “I told you to shut your fuckin’ mouth! Chris you gonna move this asshole or what?”

“I’m trying!” The other officer exclaimed. 

You were moments before stepping in when Connor did first. “I can’t let you do that! Leave it alone, now!” 

“I warned you, motherfucker!” Gavin yelled, pulling his 9mm out and pointing it at Connor. 

“Gavin what the fuck?! Put the fucking gun down, that’s enough!” You yell back at him, taking a step towards him, eyes narrowed. Gavin, without putting the gun down, looked at you from the corner of his eye. 

“Mind your own business, (Y/N).” He grit his teeth, finger on the trigger. 

Shuffling behind you and you heard another gun being pulled, seeing hand pointing his own revolver at Gavin. “She said ‘that’s enough’.”

Gavin kept his gun trained on Connor for a moment before his hands fell to his side. “Fuck, you’re not gonna get away with it this time Hank.” He hissed, pointing and staring daggers at the older officer. 

“Cut the shit and get out of here Gavin.” The words came sternly from your lips, shoving your brother hard in the shoulder towards the door. Gavin complied, and left, grumbling. Your eyes turned to the deviant, giving a gentle smile. “It’s alright now. Everything's ok, I won’t let anything happen to you. Not on my watch.”

The android appeared confused for a moment but calmed, looking between yourself and Connor before nodding. Still trembling he stood and looked to you. 

“Chris, take it containment. But don’t touch it, it should follow you and not cause any trouble.” Connor looked over to you and Hank. Watching as you turned to Hank. 

“Uhm… sorry again about Gavin. That was too much, even for him.” Rubbing the back of your neck you shook your head. 

“It’s fine kid. But I can see why you asked Fowler not to make you partners. How did you live with that prick for so long? Especially with your condition, are you alright after that?” Hank huffed, shaking his head.

“If I had any clue now I would give you tips on how to deal with him. But even I haven't got that far yet… But yeah, I’m fine. Didn’t get too worked up.” 

You managed a smirk out of the old man, he was quick to depart the room though, wanting out of the tense air that remained after the mini gun show that had gone on. You were left alone with Conner, only now did you realize he had his eyes trained on you.

“Oh uh, sorry to you too.” You say a bit awkwardly. 

“There is no need to apologize, I’m a machine, I don’t feel. Your brother did not cause me any form of discomfort.” The android stated matter of factly. 

You couldn’t stop your eyes from rolling, nodding and shaking your head. “Right right, but giving him excuses for his actions will make him only act like this more. If you simply let him pass because youre an android then he’s going to be like this to everyone, human or android. It’s just better to call him out on his bullshit, and hope he gets the hint sooner or later. Pointing a gun at anyone is not ok.”

Conner seemed to mull this over, his LED flickering yellow as he processed over your reasoning. 

“I suppose that line of reasoning is rational, this type of behavior is likely to repeat itself if he is left to continue these actions. If his actions were ever repeated towards another human then it would indeed become troublesome.” Connor mused. 

“Good.” A yawn escaped you, even coffee wasn't going to be able to help you at this point. “Damn, what time is it?”

Connors LED flickers yellow for a moment. “Nearly one in the morning, the weather has gone to a light down poor, the temperature is currently 34 degrees Fahrenheit.”

“Wonderful, thanks for the info Con’.” You sigh, giving the android a bit of a half solute before backing out of the room. Your hand coming up to your room to rub your extremely tired eyes. 

“I’m glad Gavin called me up for absolutely nothing…” The words escape you, mostly just talking to yourself at this point. Not noticing Connor following behind you. “Hey Chris! Where’s Gavin?”

The officer looked up, just having come through the door that lead to the holding cells down a few other hallways. “He left right after the interrogation was done! He might still be in the parking lot.” 

Your face fell. The ass hole didn’t even offer to give you a ride home. Normally he did, but his anger was getting the best of him lately. Nothing a good bit of quiet treatment wouldn’t cure over the next week or so. He deserved it after making you walk in the rain three times tonight now. 

**1:04 am**

**Connor’s POV**

(Y/N) was upset, or at least that is what all indications lead Connor to believe. Scans showed she was fatigued, likely due to little to no sleep. Her body temperature also began to read abnormally high, if she had been walking in the rain and was now getting ill.

“Well shit, Lieutenant Anderson, could you tell Fowler I’ll be in a bit late tomorrow?” She said, moving to zip up her coat and flip her hood up. 

“I thought you had the day off tomorrow.” Hanks voice came from his desk, looking up from his monitor to look at the young woman as she began to head towards the front office. 

“I did, but, this is the first android involved homicide to happen since August. I wasn’t able to help then, I plan to now. I just need a few hours of sleep before I come in.”

“Yeah, if I get in before you I’ll be sure to tell ‘em.” He huffed, waving her off as she gave him the similar salute she had given to Connor. The android looked to Hank who was at the end of giving his own strange salute goodbye. He had seen no other human thus far to do this farewell ritual, only with (Y/N). It made him more curious about you. You had quirk that were small, but noticeable, and your file being protected from even his viewing eyes was odd. It was locked behind a coded firewall. It didn’t say why it was, but your medical file was there as well, so he didn’t know at all what ‘condition’ you had that might be of some concern. 

A feeling came across him then that maybe it was because he didn't or shouldn't need to know, that even thinking of wanting to know was an invasion of our privacy. His LED turned yellow as he mulled this over, trying to comprehend why he was so interested when it did not pertain to his mission. 

**_Software Instability - -_ **

Regaining from his thought he tried to put any ration to his curiosity. You were the leading investigator on cases involving androids, and were well versed with your knowledge with them regarding various crimes. It was only logical that he got to know you with the high likelihood you would be put on the cases he worked as well. 

Yes that had to be the reason. 

Connor’s eyes watched as you turned the corner towards the lobby and the front doors. His feet walking before he could stop them, his long gate catching you before you even opened the glass door to leave. 

**1:12 am**

**Your POV**

You felt a hand catch your shoulder when you pulled at the door to leave. Dropping the handle and turning you saw… the android again? Raising a brow you humored him, shoving your hands in your pockets. 

“What's up?” Your voice came, sounding far more tired than you would have liked. 

“It’s raining outside.” 

The simple statement with seemingly nothing to follow after it made you raise a brow, turning to look outside to see that it was indeed raining fairly hard. You gave a nod and a bit of a chuckle. 

“Very good observation, Connor. Now if you excuse me I’m going to head on home, I’ll see ya tomorrow, probably?” You shrug, turning again to leave only to have his hand on your shoulder again. 

Your head fell as you turned back to him, your next words coming out a bit more annoyed than you would have liked, you were too tired to calm yourself. “Connor, I’m exhausted, what is it? I would like to get home before the sun rises.”

“Do you plan on walking back to your residence?” 

Your face contorts to confusion. “Well, yeah, why?”

“If you were to walk out in the rain in the current temperature you are 87% likely to get ill.” Connor pressed, the worry lacing his voice was almost enough to crack a smile out of you. “Please allow me to call you a cab to escort you home.”

“I’m aware, but I’ll be fine walking in the rain. Won’t be the first time, and it probably won't be the last. Thanks though Con’.” You shrug his hand off your shoulder and pull open the precinct’s lobby door. 

“Don’t work too hard without me!” You call over your shoulder to the android, giving a final wave behind you. His eyes furrowed in bafflement, you were almost more stubborn than Lieutenant Anderson. He couldn't decide which was worse to be stubborn over, getting yourself sick or drinking yourself to death. Suppose it would have to wait and see with how sick he expected you to become later. Even as you power walked away from the station he couldn't push down the feeling of failure to secure you a safer ride home. He should have been more insistent. 

From whatever condition you may have had, walking in the rain might lead to your death. His programming kept him at the precinct with the investigator in charge of the deviancy case, which wasn't you. He couldn't go after you even if he wanted.


	2. Fresh Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew it was coming that you would be put on the case, you just wished you could get a break, or that the android from Cyberlife hadn't been right about you having a high chance of getting sick. Can you get through the next few days and play off being alright or keep Connor from digging into things about you that he doesn't need to know?

**November 7** **th** **, 2038**

**9:44 am**

You knew you would be in before Hank, asking him to tell Fowler was more of a precaution than anything. Just in case you slept in. Lucky you, your body seemed to have its own internal timer, waking you before your normal 9am alarm went off. 

The slumber left a sour taste in your mouth. Stale. You quickly did your basic hygiene routine. Brush teeth, brush hair, new clothes, coffee. Everything felt off, sluggish. You cursed yourself, you couldn’t be sick now. You had quite a pile of apathy when it came to your own health, but if the android at the station caught wind of you getting sick after your stubborn ass chose to walk last night, you felt even Hank would get a laugh out of an android saying ‘I told you so’. 

You took a few different smaller pills of medication, hoping it was enough to ward off the oncoming feeling of sickness. Or at least hide it while you were at work. You were off to work then, prepped, ready, and lucky the sky had not yet started throwing down its hail Mary of water to soak you. But the sky looked like it could start any minute, so you didn’t lollygag to get to the station, heading inside as it began to trickle down. 

A moment of talking with the android receptionist and you were past the plastic security gate and heading towards your office. It was fairly busy. People were in line to get in to speak with officers and report various crimes. Detroit almost never had a time where it was quiet in a police department though. It was always stereo-typically a crime ridden city with a poor public image across the United States. You suppose some time with androids wasn’t changing that, in fact a new file on your desk seemed to spark otherwise. 

Raising your brow, you opened the file as you sat at your desk. You had planned to just hang your coat over your chair then go get a cup of coffee, but a new case labeled under android and homicide again was too eye catching to get up and get it now. 

You flipped open the file and began to read through the last few reports and a long list of deviants that you could off the system on your computer console. With a hum, you adjusted yourself in your seat and pulled yourself over to the monitor, logging in and navigating to the database now in your case list. Your eyes trailed through every single new case. Some involved different androids that had either killed or harmed their owner. Others simply ran away and had yet to be caught. Your fingers tapped against your desk, completely oblivious to the body looming over you from behind until he spoke. 

“The online portfolio of the currently known deviants.” A familiar voice came, startling you to spin around. Looking back to the android behind you with a huff.

“Jesus Christ, Connor! You scared me,” You sighed and shook your head. “A little warning next time would be nice.”. 

“My apologies, I had planned to, but I had seen you were looking through the deviant cases and it slipped my mind to let my presence be known.”

You waved it off. “It’s fine. Is Hank here? I had some questions to ask him about the case from last night.” You explained, pushing yourself to stand and started to head towards the break room to finally get your coffee. 

“Not yet. I was informed he rarely arrived before noon.” Connor said, his voice was not getting quieter as you walked, so you suspected he was following you to the break room. 

“Sounds about right.” You inhaled. “He was probably out drinking again last night. I don’t believe that the man can go a day without the taste of alcohol on his lips. I don't know how he can stomach all that crap, or how his liver is still functioning.” 

Getting to the break room, your tired expression hardened to a glare when you saw your older brother leaning over a table talking to another officer. The two of them went quiet after seeing you and Connor enter the room. 

“Would you look at that,” Gavin’s voice annoyed you instantly. “The machine has wandered out of his indoor parking space.” Proud of his stupid joke, he let out a disgusting laugh.

You sneered. How lovely of him to notice you. Rolling your eyes you stepped over to the freshly brewed pot of coffee and began to help yourself. 

“Oh! (Y/N), did you get home safe last night?” He asked you.

You ignored him, pissed at him for all of last night still. You were almost unable to believe his previous actions. If you got sick, it was absolutely his fault. You sniffle, rubbing your itchy nose with an annoyed groan. You continued ignoring him. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Gavin’s gaze shift from you to Connor inquisitively. 

“What are you doing with the Ken Doll Detective?” His voice sounded disappointed in you.

Remaining silent, you turned and motioned with a nod for Connor to follow you back to your desk. “C’mon Connor, maybe you can help me figure out some connection between the wide spread deviancy on the rise.”

“Of course, Detective.” Connor nodded, starting to follow you until Gavin grabbed his arm. 

“Hang on, I didn’t get to congratulate you last night; very impressed.” Though the words sounded kind, you could tell from his voice they were snide. You stopped in your tracks, turning just your head to see him smirking at Connor. You watched Gavin look the android up and down, as if sizing him up for a fight. “I’ve never seen an android like you before, what’s your model?”

“Did you forget how to read already? It’s on his shirt.” You mumble, breaking your vow of silence only to go right back when Gavin's eyes went down to you. 

“Why are you letting this thing follow you around?” He probed, taking a step towards you that you promptly ignored. You gave another nod for Connor to follow you.

“We have cases to look over.” You asserted before beginning to walk towards your desk again. 

“Hang on! Plastic detective, why don’t you be a good little robot and get me a coffee, dipshit.” Gavin ordered.

You stopped once again in your tracks, looking back with an unchanging expression of annoyance. Watching as Connor simply looked down at your brother. 

“I’m sorry. I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.” The android said firmly, his tone surprising you a bit. You'd never heard an android have that much attitude towards a human before, the sight causing a smile to pull at your lips.

 **(Y/N) -** **_Warm_ ** **-** **-**

The smile dropped quickly. Mouth agape and eyes wide, you watched as your brother punched the android in the stomach. Connors face tightened, hand moving to his middle before he staggered to the floor.

“If Hank and (Y/N) hadn’t gotten in the way last night, I would have fucked you up for disobeying a human. Stay out of my way, because next time, you won’t get off so easily.”

On a whim you strut over to your brother, earning him a glance down, his annoying laugh dissipating for a smile. His mouth opened to talk to you, he didn't get that far. Splashing your cup of coffee onto him. Lucky for him the coffee wasn’t as hot as you felt he deserved to be wearing, but it was enough to cause him to yelp in surprise. 

“Whoops. You should really go wash that off.” You say sternly, crinkling the now empty paper cup in your hand and pushing it to Gavin’s chest. 

Gavin stumbled over his words, like he was hesitant to just blow up at you, but you could feel his anger building before he simply stormed off. As he left, you could hear him cursing to himself, huffing and puffing about some bullshit. You moved to help Connor up but he was already back to his feet and fixing his tie. He looked like he hadn’t just been sucker punched in the gut. 

“You alright, Connor?” 

“I am alright, please do not worry yourself about my well being, I’m only a machine designed for the task of solving the deviancy case.” He said, watching as your eyes looked to the empty pot of coffee and huffed, rubbing your brow. 

“You’re a RK800. I assume that’s a prototype?” Your eyes look to Connor. 

“That is correct.”

“Then maybe you should get some more self worth, I doubt Cyberlife would be happy if you came back to them banged up from our own officers here. Your mission to solve this case doesn’t require you being a doormat and getting your ass beat.” You do your best to explain that Connor, machine or not, shouldn't let anyone be rude to him. 

Too lazy to make another pot of coffee, you made your way towards your desk. You had the one across from Anderson, so you weren't surprised when Connor began to snoop around his new partners desk. While you began to review the cases again you could see behind your screen, the android had begun looking at Hanks relic of an MP3 player. 

“(F/N) Reed! Come here please!” Your eyes snapped to Jeffrey who had his head peeked out of his glass box of an office. 

“Be right there.” You called, Fowler nodded and sauntered back to his desk. Pushing yourself to stand was a chore, you felt so sluggish, every breath was tiring. The cold clammy feeling over your forehead made you feel like you were about to break out into a cold sweat. As you passed Connor you stopped, ”Feel free to use my desk whenever you need for the investigation. I have a feeling I might be seeing you and Hank a lot more here soon.” 

The android perked up curiously, standing and following you into Fowler's office. You sat in one of the two chairs looking at Fowler's desk. The man was silent, finishing typing something before he began to speak.

“I’m sorry for running you around all over the damn city the past few weeks, (Y/N).” He started typing a bit more. 

“It’s no problem at all Captain, just doing my job. What’s new?”

“I’m teaming you up temporarily with Anderson and the android here from Cyberlife.” He said simply.

“I don’t think Hank will be very pleased hearing he’s going to be having to assist me on android cases. I’m sure I’m capable of working by myself if need be- myself and the android I meant.” You say, crossing your arms, not liking the idea of being dedicated to a partner. Connor wouldn’t be your problem, Hank’s work ethic made you upset. He would be a hindrance to the case at best. 

“We need all hands on deck, everyone else is already stacked on other cases. I know you do your work well, but these android cases aren’t civil disputes you've been given before. You don’t have the experience with homicide that Hank does.”

“Hank doesn’t know a single thing about androids on the flip of that coin, Captain.” You countered.

“Exactly why I’m pairing you up. Just keep Anderson in line and the two of you should have this case done before you can be at each other's throats. Don't worry, once he gets in I’ll call him in here to break the news to him. You’re free to go now. I expect fully detailed reports back. Cyberlife won’t get off my back about these cases.”

You bit your tongue before you could say anything more in defiance. “Of course, Captain.” You nearly seethed.

You stood and walked out, fingers clenching and unclenching in annoyance. You fought the bubbling anger that tried to catch up to you, unable to hear whatever Connor said to Fowler before following you out. Getting to your desk, you slumped into your chair and rubbed your face, slapping your cheeks to calm down and wake up. 

“Do you have problems with the lieutenant? You seem very upset he was assigned to android cases.” Connor asked, looking up to him you could see he was speaking while continuing to look through Hank’s desk. 

“No, I don’t have a problem with the man. He’s just very frustrating to deal with in any case. I’ve only had to work with him once before on a case about a homicide where the android was thought to have murdered a couple, it was just a homeless man on red ice in the end. But gosh..” You rested your head back against your chair, staring up at the lights with a sigh. “When it comes to anything android related the man is just a brick wall to talk to.” 

“Why is that? I understand that androids can make some people uncomfortable. But I assure you that’s not what I wish to do. I simply want to accomplish my mission.”

“I get that. To be honest, I know something happened in his past involving androids, not very sure what it is. But even if I did, it's not my place to say what happened.” You say, sitting back up and waking your monitor from it’s sleep mode. You mindlessly scrolled through the many different cases on screen. The minutes passed on and it felt like the day was getting too damn long before it was even noon.

“It’s good to see you again, Lieutenant.” Connor greeted, breaking the silence. 

You tore your eyes from your computer and watched this unfold. 

Hank rolled his eyes and groaned. “Uh, Jesus…”

Neither you or Connor had a chance to get a word in before Fowler called Hank to his office. Hank begrudgingly went into the glass yelling chamber, and to your surprise, Connor didn’t follow him. In fact, you hadn’t even seen where he had gone. You took a glance around the room, but there was no sign of the android. 

Shrugging it off you went back to scrolling through the cases, looking up occasionally to see the verbal boxing match leaking through the glass chamber Fowler and Anderson were in. From the looks of it. Hank was taking the news better than you first expected. Still horribly, but at least he wasn’t throwing an entire fit like a four year old.

Your eyes went back to your screen with a bit more focus, finally, you found a case that was recent. You began scanning through this file; eyes narrowed as you got through all the details. You jumped when a hand reached out from nowhere and placed a steaming paper cup next to you. Blinking in surprise, you looked at the fresh cup of coffee then up to Connor. 

“So, that’s where you took off to.” You smiled. “How considerate. Thank you, Connor.” You say, curious to why the detective android had felt compelled to make you a fresh cup of coffee. It seemed out of his programming. Interesting. 

“It was no trouble at all. You appeared tired and your help on the case would be jeopardized if you were too exhausted to think clearly.” He reasoned. 

“I see, well, I may have some good news in exchange for the good deed.” You chime, scooting over in your chair for Connor to come read over your shoulder. “Looking through the most recent large batch of deviant cases, there was another one just two nights ago. An AX400 model attacked their owner, it had just come back from a Cyberlife store for repairs and is supposed to have been showing signs of being violent since its return. 

“Interesting. This is the most recent of cases to be reported?” He asked.

“Yeah, there's a few others from the past few days, but everything’s already been cleaned up from those. This one is still ongoing. The android ran away quickly after attacking. A common thing I’ve seen from deviancy cases that quickly get violent, especially the newer ones, is that the androids are being abused by their owners.” You tapped your fingers against your desk in a rhythm. “So maybe Mr. Williams wasn’t telling an entire story. It says deeper in the file that the android needed repairs after an ' accident’. When asked about it, he said he didn't have to answer anything more than that. Very suspicious.”

“Beaten or not, a machine should never harm a human for any reason.” Connor stated.

“For an android, I thought you would have more logic than that, and cut it out with all the machine shit, I’m not dumb, I know about androids Connor. Don’t talk to me like I’m an idiot.” You said firmly.

_**(Y/N) - Warm - -** _

“I may not be one, but I know just as much. Deviancy is caused by stressful situations. Any shit lord that will beat a machine that makes their lives easier simply under the excuse that they own it, shouldn't be allowed to own a machine worth more than themselves.” You simply stated, looking up to Hank as he came up and sat down at his desk with a huff. Connor went silent for a moment, as if contemplating what to do through the awkward tension. You could both tell Hank was pissed from whatever argument he and Fowler just finished. Connor was the first to speak up.

“I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant.” The android began, watching to gauge Anderson's expression, which only seemed more ticked with each word. “I'd like you to know I’m very sorry about that. In any case, I’d like you to know I’m very happy to be working with you. I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

This wording caused you to look up a bit, raising a brow at the android. Happy? Positive attitude? The android was expressing his own emotions, your foot tapped but you remained silent, making a mental note to write this in your journal later. This was curious for an android so determined that he and other androids were only machines. Perhaps this was signs of an instability in his programming that would lead to deviance. Perhaps all androids were destined to become deviant with how advanced their programming was. 

Hank remained silent despite Connor’s best attempts. The android waited a moment before starting again. “Now that we’re a team, it would be great for us to get to know one another better.”

You and Anderson were both quiet. You could see his artificial smile falter to a frown, brows furrowed as if frustrated with you both. He seemed defeated.

“Is there a desk anywhere I could use?” Connor asked.

“No. There is not.” Hank said roughly, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward to start on the case. 

“Like I said you can use my computer if you like, I need to rest my eyes anyway. Just pull a chair over or something.” You say waving a hand to the robot man. 

Connor gave a nod, grabbing the chair by Hanks desk and wheeled it around to be next to yours. You rolled your chair out of the way and sighed, resting your head on the back of your chair, you softly groaned. You were so tired. That clammy feeling in your body refused to go away, you needed to rest for a moment before you broke out into a fever or anything worse. 

The area was quiet from you three again, the only noise being the chaos around the station from everything being busy today. But the peace and quiet was once again disrupted by Connor.

“Lieutenant, do you listen to Knights of the Black Death? I really like that music. It’s… full of energy…” 

“You listen to heavy metal?” Hank asked, seeming doubtful, the conversation made you smile to yourself. 

“Well, I don’t really listen to music, as such… but I'd like to.” Connor said almost with a bright tone, but you could feel the programmed words. He was just trying to get on Hank’s good side to make the case a bit easier. Not the worst idea, he just has to tread very carefully. Connor took the open conversation and continued. “You have a dog, right?”

“How do you know that?” Anderson asked with a growl in his voice, almost like Connor had been snooping on him deeper somehow.

“The dog hairs on your chair. I like dogs. What’s your dog’s name?”

“What’s it to ya?” Hank sneered, going quiet for a moment before he apparently gave in. “Sumo… I call him Sumo.”

With the way the old man calmed down, you would say the android was successful. The conversation went on a bit more, Connor filling Hank in on the new android assault case that came in just yesterday, telling him you should start there. You opened your eyes and yawned, standing, as you assumed that was que that you were about to head out with the lot of them. 

Hank didn't seem impressed anymore, his scowl back on his features. When Connor noticed this, he stood, walking around the desks to stand over Anderson. The old man simply spun in his chair so he was facing away from the android. 

“I understand you’re facing personal issues, Lieutenant, but you need to move past them and-… “ Your eyes widened and you grimaced at the sentence; that wording was just absolutely awful. You suddenly felt like Connor was about to get his ass beat.

“Hey! Don’t talk to me like you know me. I’m not your friend, and I don’t need your advice, okay?” He said firmly, glaring up at the blue blooded robot. 

You shifted uncomfortably when you saw Connor lean in closer to Anderson. You couldn't save him like you could with your brother. You didn’t expect him to take your advice to not be a doormat so quickly. Hoping he would stand his ground against Gavin first and not just jump to the big old shark to start throwing words at. 

“I’ve been assigned this mission, Lieutenant. I didn’t come here to wait until you feel like working.”

_**(Y/N) - Warm - -** _

You wish you had the balls to say that to Hank last time you worked with him. Though, you feel the old cop would not have gone easy on you either; he probably would have done what he was doing to Connor right now. Hank held Connor firmly against a wall with a fist full of the androids shirt. You didn’t hear the hate filled words coming from Hank as he whispered them to the Cyberlife agent, but you could tell they were anything but pleasant. 

Thankfully another officer, Chris, came up and was able to defuse the situation. “Uh… sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night. It’s been seen in the Ravendale district. ”

“We’re on it. C’mon (Y/N).” Hank said, still staring Connor down for a moment before walking away. You looked to Connor, his eyes meeting yours and you nodded for him to follow as well. You began walking and it was a moment before you heard the footsteps following behind you. 

-

You elected yourself to sit in the front with Hank, this made you wait for Connor to get in, seeing as the vehicle only had two doors and for him to get in he had to slide the seat forward. You normally didn’t like sitting in the front after an accident from a good few years ago. It had effects that lasted far too long, emotionally and physically, and sitting in the front where you could see the road was horrifying to you. Especially in an older car like Hank’s. 

Thankfully the ride wasn’t too long and you only had to endure so much of Hank’s death metal before you arrived at a twenty four hour convenience store just called 24. You went in to talk to the man that was there last night and see the CCTV footage while Hank went to talk to Ben about the current situation. Connor stood outside of the car waiting until he was needed. 

The CCTV didn't show much, the android came in, looked around then left. Didn’t steal anything, just left. Odd. Finishing there you stepped outside to see Hank and Connor talking. 

‘-stayed at the end of the line. Its decision wasn’t planned. It was driven by fear.” Connor stated. 

Hank smirked. “Androids don’t feel fear.”

You walked up and pressed the digital tablet with the footage into his hands. “Deviants do.” You said simply, injecting yourself into the conversation. “They get overwhelmed by instructions that don't make sense and it leads them to do things that in turn don't make much sense or are just irrational.”

“Eh well, that still doesn’t tell us where it went.” Hank huffs, looking at the tablet you handed to him. The rain had just started up lightly again so you flipped the hood of your jacket up to shield yourself the little you could.

“It didn’t have a plan, and it had nowhere to go.’ Connor paused, mulling something over before continuing. “Maybe it didn't go far.”

“Maybe.” Hank said.

You sighed, hugging your arms around yourself. You could tell your fever was getting worse. You needed to get through now, so you could get home to rest a bit. With a shaken breath your eyes moved to scan over the rather empty street. Your eyes landing on the decrepit house across the street, starting to walk over without a word. 

“Detective, are you well?” Connors voice sounded behind you, small wet foot falls sounding his follow behind you. 

“Just fine, let's just get this done so I can go home.” You say, walking around the chain link fence. “Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been quiet, and your body temperature is high. I warned you last night being out in the rain would not be good for your health, Detective.” He said, the way he spoke, it almost seemed like he was worried. Interesting. 

“I’m fine Connor.” You lie, knowing fully well if you didn’t rest this sickness would get worse. But you weren’t Hank, you would work if you were told to, and you weren’t going to give any form of excuse for it. You followed along the fence curiously until you came to a clear part where there weren't any boards or shrubbery to block it, noticing it pulled back and cut you stood aside. “Connor, scan this part of the fence for me.”

“Did you find something detective?” He asked, moving beside you before crouching to get a clearer look at the part of the fence.

“Depends on if you see anything down there.”

“The fence is freshly cut, no rust around where the wire is cut. And they’re dried residue thirium on the fence. There’s an android here. Good work detective.”

“You two find anything?” Hank’s voice came, walking down the sidewalk to where you and Connor were. 

“The deviant probably. Blood blood on a recently snipped part of the fence. Probably our android on the run.” You said, watching as Connor began to climb under the cut section of the fence. You moved forward to help hold open the fence for him. 

While Hank seemed to decide that Connor would be fine on his own, you couldn’t shake the feeling something would happen. So with your better judgment you crawled your way under the fencing as well, cringing to yourself at how your sleeves and pant legs were soaked. 

When you walked up behind Connor he seemed surprised, brows raising as he looked down to you. “I am capable of searching the house on my own.”

“I’m capable of having your back just in case anything has a gun in here.” You fired back, seeming to cause the android to silently agree to have you go in with him. 

Walking up to the old falling apart house, Connor took a peek in through the boarded up windows. His voice came as a whisper to you.“There is an android inside, doesn’t look like the AX400.”

Nodding, you both made your way to the door, which surprisingly was quite easy to open, you had your hand near your gun as you entered first. The android inside was the first thing you saw. The sight past the android further inside was not what you expected. An old shitty house, furniture dismayed against the walls, a lit fireplace and a table set for free.

“A WR600.” You said softly, walking up and around him. He seemed stressed, twitchy. Closer you could see the scarring on the side of his face, you'd seen similar things done with owners blow-torched the side of their androids faces. This poor guy has been through a lot. 

“Hey buddy, were not going to hurt you.” You began, standing in front of the broken gardener android while Connor continued to look around. “We just want to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?”

“Ralph would like you to go please.” He said, eyes moving on and off you quickly, you could tell he was watching Connor and you like a hawk. 

“You know we can’t do that Ralph, just a few questions and then we’ll be out of your hair. Have you seen another android, an AX400?” You pressed.

“N-no! Ralph is here alone. Humans come to squat from time to time. But it’s just Ralph now..” He said, his eyes almost always on Connor now. You could see him get more antsy when Connor was behind you looking around. 

“What about the blue blood on the fence?” You urged. 

“That was Ralph, cut himself on the fence while coming.” He quickly fumbled over his words, shifting in place and grabbing nervously at the hem of his makeshift poncho. 

You didn’t believe him for a second, but gave a nod. “Alright, we’re just gonna take a look around then head on our way.”

You stepped back from Ralph to see Connor heading up stairs.

“Is there anyone upstairs?” He asked.

“No! Nobody up stairs!” He shouted, and while it sounded like a lie, Connor gave you a nod after scanning the android. He was telling the truth. Connor came down the stairs and began to search behind Ralph towards where the kitchen probably was. 

Taking a look around the room again, you could catch sight of the under part of the stairs, some boxes looked like they had been shifted around, the spots lighter on the floor where they probably had been unmoved for months. So they had been moved just recently. Without much thinking you walked over to it, crouching down and squinting as you swore you thought you saw something move. 

Before you could react Ralph had come up behind you and swept both of his arms under yours and behind your head, heaving you off the ground and backwards. Your legs kicked and dangled from being heaved up. Trying to wriggle and fight the android off you.

“Kara run!” Ralph screamed, holding you back with ease. 

Two androids quickly emerged from under the stairs and took off towards the kitchen. You heard a bit of clashing before Connor tumbled to the ground of the living area. His eyes looked to you as you struggled to get Ralph off you. 

“Don’t worry about me go get them!” You screamed. 

Connor hesitated, looking at you and you could see his LED quickly shift to red before yellow, he gave a nod, and bolted after the other deviant. Leaving you to struggle in Ralph's grasp. You heard the other cops yelling outside, Hank and Connor yelling to one another for a split moment before it was just silence between you and Ralph, you twisted suddenly and broke his hold, landing on your feet and backing up from him. He looked like a wild animal, ready to attack any moment.

You put your hands up, eyes meeting his. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Humans always hurt Ralph. Now humans hurt Kara and the little one.” 

I shook my head,”I’m not going to let anyone hurt you or the other deviant.” 

You looked towards the front door, thinking, the other cops probably saw Connor leave and assumed that was the only android, and that you were just taking a minute to get back outside. You continued to think this over, almost struggling with the decision you were about to make, if you got caught by anyone it would be bad. 

“Listen to me Ralph. It's not safe here anymore. You need to run. There’s no cops out back, if you leave that way, you can find a new place to hide. But… if you can’t.” you moved your hand to your pocket and Ralph freaked out, pulling out his own knife and pointing it at you. You slowed your movements, eyes locked on his. You pulled your wallet before pulling out a small slip of paper, a business card. 

“This is my home address. If things get really rough I live on private property, the code to the gate is 331. Only go there if it's a last resort ok?” You ask, holding out the card to him with your left hand. 

He looked anything but trusting, his eyes darting from the card to your eyes. He let out a shaky breath before hesitantly reaching out to take the card, in doing so his fingers touching yours for a split second and his eyes widen, looking to your hand. You pulled your hand away like you had just touched hot coals. Ralph stuttered over his words before you cut him off. 

“Go quickly, before they get suspicious why I’m not back.” You whispered, but a small smile left your lips. 

“Ralph… Thanks you, human. Ralph will never forget your kindness.” He nodded furiously, clutching the card close to him before taking off through the kitchen to the back door. 

-

**10:32 am**

You had chosen to wait by Hanks car after the whole ordeal. Leaning against the door with your hood up, talking to the other officers about what happened. Leaving out Ralph conveniently from your story. You and Connor had been searching the house when you were pushed over by the android and they made a run for it, Connor running after it. It was the first time you had ever used your ‘condition’ as an excuse, saying you needed to catch your breath and calm down. 

It seemed to work. 

A few minutes later Connor and Hank walked up from down the road to the car. Your brow raised when the deviants weren’t in tow behind them. 

“What happened?”

“They ran across the highway before we could catch them.” Hank huffed, unlocking the car to get in. You looked to Connor when Hank had his door closed and was already blasting music. The other officers left so it gave him a moment to ask you.

“Where’s the other deviant?” The question came when he couldn't spot WR600 in the back of any patrol car.

“I let him go. I promised we would leave after we were done talking to him.” You answered simply. 

His brows furrowed, LED switching to yellow. “I’m not sure I understand. He was a deviant, we needed to take him in. He could have been critical to the case.”

“I don’t break a promise.” You said simply, smiling to Connor. “Plus, neither android seemed to have hurt anyone. I think letting them go was the right thing.”

Connor was about to speak up when hank rolled down his window a bit. “Get your asses in the car you two! It’s lunch break, and I’m not missing food because of you two assholes!” 

You give Connor a pat on the shoulder before moving around him to sit in the front seat. Connor stood there a moment longer in thought before he managed to go around the side to slide into the back so you could sit down.

He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, updates every Monday! If you like how the stories been going so far I would love to hear any feed back in the comments, they mean the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to give updates every Monday! I really appreciate feed back so any comment will help me stay motivated in this! Hope you enjoyed what I have going so far!


End file.
